Destiny High: Samantha's High School life
by Parisa01
Summary: Summary is inside. SoraXOC and RikuXOC (both same OC).


Hey there guys! I'm back with yet another fanfic (yes, and another RikuXOC fanfic as well which will have SoraXOC too). This one is basically gonna be about teenage life. It's going to be about a girl, Samantha who joins a new high school, makes friends, go partying, fall in love, blah, blah, blah. But there are many twists, her father's super rich and Samantha doesn't know who her mother was (or maybe is). And her dad's girlfriend is the main character's enemy and only wants her father's money. What if what her father told her about her mother, wasn't true? Not just that, she gets her first heartbreak by her first love. But what if her best friend was really her true love all that time? Or will she give her first love another chance? I so suck at summaries, but do please read it! Expect swearing and cheating. Kairi and Sora are the same age as Riku.

* * *

><p>Name: Samantha Rose Lewis<p>

Age: 15 (sophomore)

Height: 5ft 9in (A/N: Sora is around her height)

Nickname: Sam or Sammy

Family: Riley Lewis (Successful managing director) – Father.

Personality: Outspoken, bubbly, kind, friendly, happy, short tempered, kind, stubborn, emotional, selfless and funny.

Looks: Violet layered hair up to her mid-thigh, pale skin, and turquoise almond shaped eyes, long eyelashes, rosy cheeks and lips, dimples and beauty spot on her left side cheek (look at pic).

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Destiny High: Samantha's life<strong>_

_Chapter 1: Miss Samantha Rose Lewis_

Samantha sat outside the Principal's office and looked at a leaflet in her hand. She wore a white shirt with the first two buttons undone, a blue pleated skirt mid-thigh length, her navy knee length socks were up to her ankles and black converses. It said the Principal's name on it and she couldn't help but smirk at this. With a pen she wrote under it as in solving an anagram. Xemnas into… (Mansex). She placed the leaflet back where she got it and covered her mouth from laughing hysterically.

"The Principal would like to see you now, Miss Samantha Lewis." The woman at reception said and the purple haired teen growled at this.

'Can they stop calling me that?!' She nodded politely and said thank you. The new student walked into the office and sat in front of the desk. The chair spun around and there was a man with tanned skin, orange eyes and silver hair; Principal Xemnas.

"Welcome to Destiny High." He said with his voice deep and definitely scary.

"Uh, hey Mr…" She gulped and was about to start laughing like a mental person. "…sir." She mumbled.

"And you must be Miss Samantha Rose Lewis." She rolled her eyes at this and nodded whilst trying to smile.

"Just Samantha is fine." She said.

"Are you…" The blue eyed teen huffed at this.

"Yes, I am Riley Lewis' daughter." She said and he gave her the girl's schedule.

"Here's your schedule and I hope you enjoy your first day." He said with a smile and she tried to smile back.

'He's only being nice to me because of my dad, that jerk!' She thought and stood up. Samantha took the schedule and left the room.

* * *

><p>She started going around the school to find her Algebra class. She furrowed her eyebrows together.<p>

'Gosh, it feels like I'm in maze!' Samantha thought. She had her schedule in her hand, and continuously looked up then down at the paper in her hand.

"Hey, are you lost?" She heard a boy's voice and turned around to see a boy with silver hair and cyan eyes. The boy was 6ft tall with a muscular build.

"Yeah, really lost." She mumbled with a giggled and he smiled at her.

"You must be a new student." He said. "I'm Riku." Samantha blinked at this.

"Um, are you by any chance, Ryan Valentin's son?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yes, but how did you know?" She grinned at this.

"My dad is Riley Lewis, my dad and your dad are best friends." Samantha answered.

"Oh! You're Samantha Rose Lewis, right?" She giggled with a little wave.

"Yup, that's me." She mumbled.

"It's nice to meet you." He raised his hand and she shook it.

"Yeah, it's great meeting you too, Riku." They pulled their hands away from each other.

"So, what class do you have?"

"Algebra, Mr Ansem's class." She read the schedule and Riku smiled.

"Oh that's my class too. Come on I'm going back anyway." He said and they started walking side by side. Samantha looked at Riku with a little smirk.

"I see you're missing class, eh, Riku? Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." She mumbled whilst placing her index finger on her lips. He laughed at this.

"Nah, I just went to the toilet that's all." He mumbled.

"Oh really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "I bet you were meeting some girl. I bet Mr Valentin doesn't know anything about your little secret girlfriend." His eyebrow twitched at this and he gulped.

"I do _**not**_ have a girlfriend." Riku said.

"Whatever, Romeo." Samantha rolled her eyes at this and the silver haired boy rolled his eyes. They started talking and laughing whilst walking to class. They both became very good friends in such a short time.

* * *

><p>When they got to their Algebra class, Samantha felt her Samsung S3 vibrating in her satchel.<p>

"Wait, you go in class, I've got a call to answer." She said as she was taking out her phone from her bag.

"How do you know your phone is vibrating?" Riku asked.

"It's a Samsung S3, they vibrate really loudly." Samantha answered and his mouth turned into an 'O'; it wasn't like his iPhone 5S.

"Alright, I'll just tell Mr Ansem you're here in the meanwhile." She smiled at him.

"Thanks." She mumbled and he went into the classroom. The purple haired teen checked the caller and sighed with a smile; Dad. She slid her finger and answered her phone.

"Hey Dad." She said.

"_Hello, Princess." _Samantha rolled her eyes at this. _"Did you reach school safely?" _She huffed.

"Yes Dad. No cuts or bruises. I don't know why you're worrying." The turquoise eyed girl said.

"_Why can't you just walk to school? Do you know how dangerous it is to ride on the streets of Destiny Islands on a bike?" _

"Aw come on Dad!" She moaned.

"_Are you in class?" _Samantha shook her head at this.

"How can I even take your call in class?" Her father laughed over this phone and she couldn't help but giggle. "I'm standing right in front of my first class, so I'll talk to you later."

"_Alright sweetie. See you after school. Love you and study hard!" _

"I will Dad! Love you too, see ya!" Samantha cut off and placed her phone back into her pocket. She knocked on the door thrice and she heard a 'Come in.' and entered the classroom.

Samantha smiled as she came into the class. The class were staring at her and blinked. Most boys were amazed; this girl was hot! Sora's eyes were wide like plates and his cheeks were a faint red. He blinked; this girl was really beautiful.

"Miss Samantha Rose Lewis." Mr Ansem stated (A/N: Ansem Seeker of Darkness).

Samantha's eyebrow twitched with irritation and she smiled with a lot of anger behind her face. She rolled her hands into fists. Riku smirked at this; he could tell she was annoyed.

"Heh, hello." She said with a smile.

"You're Riley Lewis' daughter aren't you?" He asked with a smile and she rolled her eyes at this.

"Yes." She growled very, very annoyed. "Um, aren't we supposed to be learning Algebra, not talking about who I am?"

"Ah yes, take a seat next to Sora and Riku." He pointed at the said boys.

"Kay." She mumbled and walked over to the two. She sat down between them and smiled at them both.

"Hey, what's your name?" Samantha asked the brown haired boy. He looked up at her with pink cheeks and smiled.

"I'm Sora." He mumbled and she giggled.

"It's nice to meet you, Sora! Well you already know who I am." She said.

"Yeah, she's Miss Samantha Rose Lewis." Riku pointed out and she glared at him with a pout.

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

~Parisa01


End file.
